


Power Play

by aw_writing_no



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw_writing_no/pseuds/aw_writing_no





	

Eggsy walked in just in time to see Harry punch Merlin.

“Fuckin’ hell, Harry!” Eggsy exclaimed, rushing to Merlin’s side. He skimmed his fingers over the bruise already forming on the other man’s jaw. “What the fuck are you playing at?”

“It’s all right, Eggsy,” Harry said, the fury in his eyes belying his calm tone. “I know what he did, and I promise you nothing of the sort will ever happen again. When I recruited you to Kingsman, and took you away from your stepfather, I swore to myself I’d never let another predator put you in a situation where you had to –”

“What are you talking about, Harry?” Merlin said. He worked his jaw open and shut, placing a reassuring hand on Eggsy’s shoulder.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He tapped at the screen, not saying a word as a recording began to play.

_“Merlin, please, I’ve been on nothin’ but surveillance for weeks,” Eggsy whined. “What do I gotta do to get a real mission?”_

_“The last mission you were on, you explicitly disobeyed me. I can’t have agents in the field who can’t take orders. You’ve done nothing to show –”_

_“So let me show you! I’ll do anything, Merlin, please.”_

_“Would you, boy? Prove it. On your knees.”_

_“You mean, like …” Eggsy’s voice trailed off._

_Merlin scoffed. “Enjoy your next surveillance trip.”_

_“No wait, I-I can do that,” Eggsy stammered._

_A pause as Eggsy hesitated, then the rustle of cloth and the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Silence for several long moments, and then –_

_“Eggsy,” Merlin moaned. “I knew that mouth of yours must be good for something.”_

Anger clouded Harry’s face as he paused the recording with a particularly vicious tap. Merlin pulled his hand off of Eggsy’s shoulder to cover his own face, groaning with embarrassment. Eggsy fought to keep the smirk off his face and failed, laughing at Harry’s confused look.

“Harry, mate, you’ve got it all wrong. It’s just a bit of power play, yeah?” Met with Harry’s blank stare and Merlin’s whispered no, Eggsy laughed and continued, “Merlin didn’t force me to do nothin’. We talked about it before. He’s my dom, it’s fun when he pulls rank on me like that.”

“Your… what?”

“Dom? Daddy? Master? Take your pick, I’ve got lot’s of great names –”

“We’re dating, Harry,” Merlin interrupted. “Although that may change real quick if Eggsy doesn’t stop talking right now.” He shook his head and turned to Eggsy. “You little shit, I told you doing a scene at HQ was a horrible idea.”

“You loved it.” Eggsy grinned, standing on tiptoe to kiss Merlin’s bruise. “I’ll see you at dinner tonight, yeah?”

Merlin rolled his eyes, the corner of his lips quirking upward. “You owe me one hell of a dinner after this.”

“And Harry, quit marking up my boyfriend. That’s my job,” Eggsy said. Harry blinked and shook himself out of whatever thought he’d been lost in.

As Eggsy left, he threw a cheeky wink over his shoulder at Merlin. He smiled as the door shut behind him, and he heard Harry sarcastically ask, “Daddy?”


End file.
